New Friend (Chapter 1 of Legacy Untold)
by TripplePoint
Summary: Main story begins here with situations playing from daily life to meeting his soon to be best friend


After a few years past Achuakir grow up, but Shardsong did not know that Donnchadh named him Achuakir, but she then named him Metalus. Even though he knew his name, his father gave him, he blocked his childhood memories because they weren't the happiest of memories. Images like the two of them alone in the cave, Donnchadh not being there and every time Metalus asked his mom she would just cry. So he made a mind block to rid himself of those memories. One day Shardsong wanted to go out on one of her food runs to feed them both, but before she could take off she collapsed in front of the entertains.

"Mom are you OK?" Metalus screams running towards her.  
"I'll be fine, I just need some rest" she says softly.

Metalus looks at her and all the scars that she has, and never remember how she got them only that when she sometimes came back from the scavenge she would have them.  
"Mom you should really let me go get food this time. You trained me to do that, right?", Shardsong cranes her head over to him  
"But your powers aren't ready for this" She points out.

Metalus lowers his head, knowing that every time he tried to use his earth element there was something wrong, shape, size, speed.

"I know, mom, but you're in no condition to do this today".  
she then seems to contemplate her thoughts. "OK" She says softly,  
trying to not say it too loud, "Yeah!"  
Metalus shouts in pure excitement. "BUT be careful my dear" Shardsong stops him,  
"OK, OK. I'll be quick" as he darts out and take to the skies.  
"OH dear Donnchadh, look at our son and how he has grown" she Sadly whimper.

High above the clouds, Metalus twists and twirls through them and descends, then below them to look for any source of food. he spends a good few minutes flying around in search of food when he spots a group of sheep strolling below him. He for a moment free falls down, concentrating on using his element right. He opens his eyes, but their glowing silver instead of the usual orange. And once again, he shoots out a odd looking shaped blast, as it's traveling down to the sheep, he says

"Damn not again, why can't I get this right"  
and before he could get anything else out the element shard hits the ground and explodes in a ball of fire, ice, lightning and other elements.

"What, this has never happened before?" He thinks out loud,  
"Well it got the job done" he screams as he swoops down to the corpses of the sheep.  
"WOW" Metalus yells as all the sheep have been practically barbequed to perfection,  
"I don't know how I was able to do that but I belive Mom will be impressed".

Metalus then proceeded to take as much, only two full sheep, back to the cave. But in all the excitement he did not even sense that someone was watching him, but the shadow figure turned around and walked away leaving Metalus to freely and safely go back to Shardsong.

"Hay mom, look what I got" He shouts after putting the two sheep down in the cave,  
"How did you...?" she looks utterly stunned but continues to ask on,  
"Where? How? When? Who? Why?" Shardsong could not comprehend that her son has only seen her hunt three times.  
"I know, It was a shock to me too, mom" Metalus said as he proudly stands over the sheep.  
"OK, OK there is only one Question then" Shardsong calms herself,  
"What, mom?" Metalus's face dulls and looks at her already asking, whats wrong now.  
"How did you kill, then barbequed them, when I never taught you it and your elemental blast always went wrong" She asks him with the most curious of looks,  
"Well you see this is what happened", And so Metalus told her about how his burst broke up into many elements at once,  
"Hmm, this is something very strange. It almost reminds me of someone" Shardsong says,  
"What really?" Metalus's face is suddenly filled with hope that someone could help him understand what is going on with his powers.

Shardsong stayed quiet for a while, then answered her eagerly awaiting son

"Two to be precise",  
Metalus hurried over to his mother's side to listen carefully,  
"One is..." a single tear roll down her cheek.  
"Yes, the first is?" Metalus hurries her not seeing her tears,  
"...The second was Spyro" She ends suddenly.

Metalus pauses for a moment, thinking that he might have missed the first one's name, but She did not say because the first was his father, an adalisk of great power, but nonetheless he asks "So where is Spyro?".

Shardsong exhales "No one knows",  
Metalus gives his mom a puzzled look and asks "Why? What happened".

Shardsong stayed quiet for a while, then laid in a comfortable position to tell him, Metalus just sat right there as she began the tale of the legend of Spyro.

"You see after Malefor was defeated, and the world restored, no one could find him. But that all ended 14 years ago" She concludes,  
"But wait was that not when I was born?" He notes to his mom.  
"Yes dear, You were born when all the fighting was happening and that is why I took you here, so you could be safe" She answers him.  
"Then why don't we go back to...",  
"NO!" shouts Shardsong to stop him from finishing.  
"Why?" He still asks,  
"Its more complicated than you think. Now eat and then go to sleep" Shardsong stands up and takes one of the sheep and starts to feast on it.  
"OK, then" Metalus stands up slowly and drags his sheep into a corner where he looks at his mom one last time before he too starts to eat.

As Metalus finishes up, he looks around to see where Shardsong is, and there she is, just laying a few feats from the empty carcase, sleeping.

"Oh well I guess I should also get so sleep" he mutters to himself and walks next to her, lays down, and sleeps.

The next few days Metalus went out every time to hunt and more and more he was getting better at finding food, from sheep to fruit, all sorts. He still does not seem to see the dragon that watches him every time that he hunts, but every time it turns and walks away. One day Metalus thought of taking a little break to nibble on one of the fruits he found when

[BAM!].

"Oww, Watch it, will ya" The voice of someone that Metalus does not recognize.  
"Haay, I have never seen you before?" he asks.  
"Umm Umm" Metalus were speechless because he never met someone alone before,

Shardsong was always there to or take him away or talk alone.

"Whoa, you're not the talking type, now are ya?" He asks again.  
"I'm.. I'm Sorry" Metalus mutters,  
"Wow, your one hellava shy dragon" the other one says.  
"By the way I'm ShadowSpark, nice to meet ya" He introduces himself.  
"Oh, I'm Metalus" Metalus speaks with only a little comfort in his voice.  
"Hay, ya wana spar a bit?" ShadowSpark asks,

And the color seems to drain from Metalus's face as he never fought against anyone, but Scared as he was, he grabbed the food and flow away saying

"Sorry, I've got to go home".  
"OK maybe some other time, right?" ShadowSpark Shouts,

but Metalus were long gone. Metalus rushed back into the cave with what food he could grab,

"What's wrong my dear?"ShardSong asks as she looks at her tired son.  
"NO..It's...Nothing" he tries to sound as nothing it wrong, but panting too hard.  
"Really?" ShardSong asks, knowing somethings up,  
"Ah, you know, just other dragons" He mutters.

ShardSong gives him a faint smile,  
"Oh... So who was it?" She asks curiously about his encounter.

"I think he said his name was, ShadowSpark?".  
"And what did you two talk about?" ShardSong's grin becomes wider and wider as Metalus tells her.  
"Not much, just said hello and then he asked me if I wanted to spar".  
"Oh dear." SharSong jumps not expecting it,  
"So that is why you're out of breath?" She points out.  
"Yeah, I did not know what to do so I grabbed the food and got out of that situation". Shardsong laughs,  
"Next time try to not run, OK" She snickers,  
"But what do I do I never talked to someone alone. What do I say?" Metalus Rumbles.  
"Well. Just talk. Its not that hard, is it?" She says still with a large grin,  
"OK I guess" Metalus then took the food and brought it to her.  
"Let's just eat for now, OK" Metalus looks a bit embarrassed as he starts to eat.  
"Yes." ShardSong felt happy for the first time,

in a long while. Thinking there might still be a bright future for her son. When they were done eating ShardSong turns around and walks to her usual place that she sleeps, but not before she says

"If you want to go and play with your friend, then it's OK".

Metalus looks at her thinking that she's making a joke, but also goes to lay down and sleep. The next day ShardSong did not even try to stop Metalus from going to gather food, but just before he left She told him

"Say hello to ShadowSpark, will you".

Metalus stops to look at her, "What?" Metalus says,

trying to understand why she is doing this, but ShardSong just laughs and lays back down. Metalus confusingly flies up and away in search for the daily food. Not even a few moments later he gets the feeling someone is following him.

"How's there?" he shouts as he turns around.

Before he could do, say or even think he was hit by someone.

"Whoa, what the he..." Metalus says, but stopped when he sees it ShadowSpark.  
"Well, hello again" ShadowSpark greets him.  
"Oh, it's you. ShadowSpark, if I recall" Metalus says,  
"Yip, and I remember you're Metalus." he answers.  
"That's correct" Metalus puts it bluntly,  
"So... How are you today. You are going to run again" ShadowSpark glares as he,  
Metalus lowers his head "Sorry about that"

ShadowSpark leans backwards, but still glaring at him,

"Could we go down my wings are getting a bit tired hovering in one spot" Metalus suggests.

ShadowSpark gives him a puzzled look, but nods and they both descend to the ground. When they both get to the ground Metalus looks around if there is any food around,  
"What are you looking for" ShadowSpark asks him still confused as hell.  
"I'm looking for food, that's what" he says.  
"But you'll find lots in the cityy" ShadowSpark points out.  
"What? Where!?" Metalus quickly turns to ShadowSpark staring him in the eyes.  
"Whoa, geez. The city man, you know?" ShadowSpark says think where the hell this dragon came from.  
"Uhmmm, wheres that?" Metalus asks,

ShadowSpark finally loses it  
"What the hell man, where are you from? Why don't you know where the city is? And more importantly, where do you live if not in the city?".

Metalus stares at him thinking that what he is doing maybe not normal,  
"Well in a cave just near here, I stay there with my mom, Why?" Metalus puts it out.  
"What? your mom so there are two of you living in a cave and not the city?" ShadowSpark asks but just gets more and more confused.  
"Yeah, we live there since I have been young. I never know there was a city nearby" Metalus scratches his head.  
"Really? OK, we are going NOW!" ShadowSpark grabs him by the arm and pulls, but Metalus pull back.  
"What the hell? come on, you do want food, right?" ShadowSpark shouts.  
"I don't know... I think I should get back to my mom" Metalus says as he turns his head away.

ShadowSpark looks at him not understanding if he wants food or not or if he even wants anything. Metalus pulls out his arm turns around and just before he flies off says to ShadowSpark,  
"I'm sorry I have to leave like this again",  
"No prob, see ya soon" ShadowSpark shouts as Metalus flies away.

After getting back in the cave, he directly walks to ShardSong.

"Oh what happened you don't have any food with you" ShardSong says in a comforting voice.  
"MOM? why do we live in this cave?" Metalus asks her,  
"Huh? something wrong with the cave?" She says as she looks around,  
"NO, ... It's just that..." Metalus hesitates ,  
"Yes?" ShardSong moves closer to him as if to give him a hug.  
"Why don't we live in the city?" Metalus asks, giving his mom a straight stare.

ShardSong stops dead in her tracks. Stunned by the fact that he knows about the city or might already be there.

"Son..." She starts, but is quickly interrupted by Metalus,

"JUST TELL ME WHY!".

ShardSong backs up and sits with her head lowered.  
"There are some things that I need to tell you, something I should have told you a long time ago".

And So ShardSong tells her son of the past when he was just an egg and how she and his dad, Donnchadh, met and all the rest and finishes with why she will not go to the city.

"STILL, why don't we do something about it?",  
"*sigh* I told you we are not welcome there, they said that your father was an abomination and I was just under his control. But it's not true, I wasn't".

After she stopped there was an awkward silence, both of them were thinking of what to say, but they were interrupted by a voice all too familiar for ShardSong.

"So this is Donnchadh's Son" Terrador said as he walked around the corner of the cave wall.

ShardSong Dashed between him and Metalus,  
"What are you doing here, How did you find us?" She asks him in an angry voice.  
"Whoa, calm down ShardSong" he tries to calm her but she doesn't.  
"How long were you around the corner?" She yells at him.

It almost looks like she is ready to attack so Terrador quickly answers to calm her,  
"Long enough to have heard the whole story",

ShardSong relaxes for a moment before she yells and goes back into an attacking stance,  
"You never cared about us, You just accused us and never listened".  
"I know" Terrador lowers his head,  
"And I am sorry I never knew all of it".

ShardSong sees that Terrador means not to harm her nor Metalus.

"So why now all of the sudden, after all these year? Not even to mention the attacks" ShardSong asks presciently,  
"...I'm Sorry... We did not try to understand your side of the story" Terrador slowly lifts his head and continues  
"At least let us make up for my past mistakes".

ShardSong grumbles and asks again  
"What do you think will make up for the pain you caused us, hmm, Tell me?",  
"You could live in the cit..." Terrador tries to explain,  
"And what, get glares from everyone. NO thanks" ShardSong interrupts him.  
"No, that will not happen" Terrador adds.  
"OH, and why would that be?" ShardSong points out sarcastically,  
"It's because your son has already made friends, and word around the town goes around fast and it's all good".

ShardSong cranes over to Metalus, he has a I'm sorry face, but ShardSong turns back to Terrador,

"I'll think about it" She says softly.

Terrador nods and turns around to walk out and then he says  
"Metalus!", Metalus shrieks,

but Terrador continues "Looks like your friend is outside" and Terrador fly away.

"Who is he talking about" asks ShardSong.  
"ShadowSpark?" Metalus mutters wondering if he is really here.

ShardSong sees that Metalus is wondering about it and that he wants to go.

"Metalus, You heard Terrador, Your friend is waiting" Shardsong Says smiling.  
Metalus looks at her and she nods to go, and so Metalus ran outside to join ShadowSpark.


End file.
